


《我想你或許聽說過——廣播惡魔？》｜地獄旅館（Lucifer x AL）

by dt910189



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 地獄旅館
Genre: M/M, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 20





	《我想你或許聽說過——廣播惡魔？》｜地獄旅館（Lucifer x AL）

路西法一點改變也沒有，那是他瞧見男人的肖像時，唯一的想法。他不確定那人是否還記得他，也或許那段短暫的小插曲在男人看來根本不值一提，然而他卻還是為此放手一搏，只為再次與那人相遇。

他還是不明白那人當年為何會找上自己，來人界尋求一絲娛樂這樣的理由，怎麼想也過於牽強，當時的自己不過是個地方電臺的主持人，雖說並非默默無名，卻也不至於紅遍整個國家，再著，即便地獄能有通向人界的管道，那人又為何放棄了探尋過去的機會，轉而找上了他？

「所以⋯⋯連環殺手是嗎？」一聲問句劃破了房內的寧靜，他循著聲音的源頭看去，卻只能看見那人背著光的身形，他不清楚那人是怎麼闖進這裡的，自己的計畫從未露出什麼破綻，只是既然讓人給瞧見了，那麼讓這個地方再多出一具遺體也無妨，「嘿，別打什麼歪主意了，那種危險的東西我們用不著。」

語畢，只見那人揮動了手中的權杖，自己方才還持著的武器便消失得毫無蹤跡，他驚訝於男人巫術般的法力，卻也同時被那人自信的笑容給吸引住了目光。逐漸升起的日出照亮了室內，那是他第一次看清男人的全貌，而無需那人的解釋他便能明白，那並非是人類的樣貌，兩塊不自然的紅暈落在了死白的肌膚上，那人也毫不避諱地露出了一口尖牙，像是在滿足他的好奇心似的，就這麼讓他打量了許久。

「初次見面，你好。我想你或許聽說過——」男人向他走近，兩人之間的距離隨著那人的接近逐漸縮短著，他看著對方伸出的手，雖說自己下意識地排斥著這樣的行為，卻不知怎麼地伸手回握住了面前那人，而男人的嘴角在他們雙手交握之際，似乎又裂得更開了一些，「路西法？」

自己當時是怎麼回應那人的？他——是了，他鬼使神差地相信了男人的話，甚至後來自己回首去看，也依舊對此感到有些意外。男人自稱是路西法，神話中落入地獄的天使，而找上他從未在那人的計劃之內，自己對那人而言，不過是個意外，只是這樣的意外，卻也讓他擁有了足夠的回憶——令他餘生都能反覆品嚐的回憶。

男人總會在他挑選好獵物後出現，卻未曾動手參與其中，就這麼靜靜地在一旁觀看自己帶來的實境表演，那樣灼熱的目光令他更加享受眼前的美食饗宴，然而他也說不上來這樣有些怪異的相處對自己而言是否安全，但那人似乎真的只將這一切當成娛樂，或許那不過是男人有些病態的癖好罷了，他想。

這一切對他而言，還是有些虛幻，男人在不知不覺中成了他的習慣，甚至那人也成為了自己決心死守的秘密之一，也因此當男人向他告知那是他們最後一次的會面時，他怎麼也無法從那樣陌生的情緒中抽離，只是依稀記得有一部份的自己在內心瘋狂叫囂著隨他而去，卻仍舊在面對那人時，露出了毫無破綻的表情。

隔年的地獄出現了個新面孔，沒人知道為什麼一個凡人的靈魂能擁有如此強大的力量，而他也就此聲名大噪。再後來，他碰上了那個有些天真的女孩，想著幫她一把也無妨，便敲響了那扇大門，為他們帶來數不盡的驚喜，只是當他看見高掛於大廳一角的全家福時，不免愣了愣神，又在瞧見那人一成不變的笑容後，也不由得勾起了嘴角。

他笑得令人沉淪，笑得彷彿他們未曾分離。


End file.
